


Aftermath

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU - set just after the drunken shenanigans in Echoes of the Past EP 38, possible spoilers about Scanlan? I dunno :P fluffy vaxleth and sibling stuff ish</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> AU - set just after the drunken shenanigans in Echoes of the Past EP 38, possible spoilers about Scanlan? I dunno :P fluffy vaxleth and sibling stuff ish

Vax breathed a sigh of relief as he began to enter his room knowing that now he had settled the weight of _dancing_ with Gilmore, he now had a clear enough conscience to speak to Keyleth about how he felt. But he paused for a moment at his door, glancing briefly at her door before looking away, she had effectively turned him down, when they had spoken at the tree which saddened his mood for a moment before it was interrupted by loud clunking noises from across the hall.

He peeked out of his door to see Percy trying to guide a very drunk Keyleth to her bedchambers even as she tried to insist she could walk on her own. Percy indulged her request for a moment and to his amusement. Keyleth brushed herself off and went to take a step before she lurched straight into Percy whom caught her and chuckled when Keyleth grumbled her resignation.

Percy carefully guided Keyleth to her bed before laughing at something Keyleth had grumbled to him before blowing out the candle in her room and quietly closing the door behind him seeing Vax standing at his own door.

With a smirk on his face, Percy smiled before nodding at Vax and retreated to his own room. Vax waited until he heard the lock click on Percy’s door before he carefully and as quietly as he could creep to Keyleth’s door to see if he could hear her say anything.

“Stop perving on her, brother.” A familiar female voice murmured from just beside him and Vax turned his head to see his sister giving him an all-knowing look 

“I’m not perving on her… I was just checking to see if she was alright.” He replied rubbing at his ear. 

“Is that so, brother? Well I’m sure Percy tucked her in nice and tight.” Vex teased now watching her brother become slightly squeamish at the thought.

“Oh dear sister I would’ve thought you’d be jealous that he wasn’t tucking you in?” he retorted with a smirk Vex now looking slightly taken aback.

“Tch.” She made a noise of annoyance before she approached Vax, rising to his height. Vax laughed quietly before pulling his sister in for a tight hug before Vex pulled away and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Good night, sister dear.”

“Good night, brother dear.” Vex patted his cheek rather hard before walking back to her room, locking the door behind her.  Vax began to walk back to his room when he heard the creak of a door opening, turning back he expected to see Keyleth standing at her door but instead found her Minxie form looking back at him. 

“Snibbles?” Vax whispered as the Minxie cocked her head briefly before rolling over at her door with a lazy smile on her face. Vax chuckled quietly, closing his door before creeping over to Keyleth’s door where the minxie happily waited for him.

He crouched down to be eye level with Keyleth before she rolled onto her feet to rub her head against his neck. He rubbed her neck and scratched her behind the ears even as she purred in his ear.

A creak of a door down the hall startled them and they both carefully leaned out to see Kaylee standing half way out of Scanlan’s room talking to what only Vax could assume was Scanlan before she shut the door behind her and rushed down the stairs.

Keyleth bumped her head into Vax as she tried to see what was happening causing Vax to return his attention to Keyleth whom was now looking back at him with what looked like concern. Vax only shrugged in response as he rubbed his chin absently before Keyleth now deliberately bumped his arm so it draped around her so he could scratch her.

“We-you should probably go to bed too.” He murmured to her to which Keyleth growled rubbing her head against his neck. Vax smiled to himself rubbing her ears now before getting up to Keyleth’s quiet protests of him stopping.

“C’mon Snibbles…” he pushed past her in the dark room before patting the bed gently as he sat crouched down next to it. Keyleth growled in response, before reluctantly clambering onto the bed to lay down with her head near his hand. He pulled the blankets over her knowing that she will probably drop the transformation once she fell asleep and did not need his sister finding out he saw Keyleth naked.

Keyleth did a wide yawn and purred beneath his hand as he gently stroked her head, her eyes slowly shutting.  Vax could feel himself following suit and rested his head on the bed continuing to stroke Keyleth’s head even as he heard her quiet snores.

Keyleth shuffling beneath his hand jerked him awake and he realised he had fallen asleep only to find Keyleth back in her human form, curled beneath the blankets. Grinning to himself he carefully got up trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake Keyleth up before kissing her gently on the head and tiptoeing back to his room hoping no-one would notice as he closed her door and retreated to his own room.


End file.
